<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by HouseOfTheRisingSin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730571">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfTheRisingSin/pseuds/HouseOfTheRisingSin'>HouseOfTheRisingSin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fingering, Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfTheRisingSin/pseuds/HouseOfTheRisingSin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina wants Sayo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short, shameless, self-indulgent horny content from 2018. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hina sat on Sayo’s bed, face flushed as she spread her legs. “Onee-chan…I need you…”</p><p>Sayo’s breath hitched; Hina was positively dripping with juices. Sitting next to her, Sayo brought a hand to Hina’s inner thigh and began to stroke it.  </p><p>Hina’s eyes slammed shut, legs pressing together as they trapped Sayo’s hand. If it were up to Hina, the hand probably would’ve been stuck there forever. Despite having lived together for their entire lives, Sayo would’ve never guessed the caliber of Hina’s…appetite, had they not realised their passionate feelings towards each other contained something more. Since then, the two spent maybe a little too much time in bed together. Whenever Sayo needed to stop and do something, Hina almost always tugged her back towards her into a deep kiss, tightly wrapping her arms and legs around her beloved onee-chan and never letting go.</p><p>Luckily, in that moment her hold wasn’t as powerful as it normally was. A bit of a shame, though this gave Sayo an opportunity. Wriggling her hand closer to Hina’s pussy, she pressed a finger against Hina’s clit.</p><p>“Ah!” Hina shuddered and threw her head back, wrapping her arms around Sayo’s waist and pressing against her for support. Her eyes practically bled desperation as she gazed up at Sayo. </p><p>“O-Onee-chan, please…I want you inside…” Her legs loosened in anticipation.</p><p>Sayo sighed. It was tough to deny Hina when she had such a pleading face, a face of pure, unbridled desire. Honestly, Sayo could stare at it all day; she felt her pussy getting wetter by the second. Slowly she slipped two fingers into Hina, releasing a breathy moan at how slick and warm her pussy was. She began to quickly pump them in and out, making sure to curl her hand so that each thrust bumped the heel of her hand into Hina’s clit.</p><p>Hina held onto Sayo even tighter, nails digging into her skin as several short squeaks and moans escaped Hina. God, how the hell did Sayo end up with such an amazing lover? Even if Hina was a bit much at times, she couldn’t deny just how much pleasure she got on the daily with her. As she continued her assault on Hina’s pussy, she wondered how she had made it this long without having this much pleasure in her life.</p><p>Minutes passed, Hina remaining the same all the while. Before long, she sucked her breath back. And then—a loud moan, accompanied by her pussy squeezing rapidly around Sayo’s fingers. She breathed heavily as she came down, pressing her legs together while Sayo’s fingers remained inside her. “S-Say, onee-chan…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>